


Teenage Angst

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Angst

As a teenager you're supposed to be stressed out about this test or that, one fight or another, that cute boy looked at you and another said “hi.” You're supposed to moan and groan to your parents about the unfairness of your life. Of how you can't to to this party or that one. You rail at your parents “HER mom lets her go out with boys! Why can't I?” and then you slam your door, causing that Jacob Black poster to fall to the ground.

But what about the rest of us. The ones who DON'T have Twilight posters, but Star Wars, or Harry Potter. The ones who love sci-fi, but don't know every detail and have never gone to a comic-con convention their life. The ones who are classified as geeks or nerds but can't reassemble a computer to save their lives and who have never touched a video game console. The ones who don't care if that ice cream cone has “so many calories!” and the ones who don't want to dress up and go to some party and watch others make a fool of themselves. The ones who don't want to watch chick flicks or read about Lindsay Lohan's latest escapades. Those who have read every book in the house and in the local library and who's favorite TV show went off the air three years ago. The ones who are romantics at heart, but aren't living a fairytale. The ones who love many things but aren't exceptional in any of them. The ones, that when done with their homework, stare at the ceiling. For they have nowhere to go, no one to see. The ones that fade into the background.

What about us?


End file.
